Maruyu
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Captain, congratulations on our third anniversary! I, Maruyu will dig out happily. I will do my best from now on. |RainySeason2016 = 隊長、雨の日が続きますね。傘持ってきますね。え？「まるゆはどんな傘が好きか」って？うーむ。あ！大和さんの傘！華やかで、まるゆ、好きです！ |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = Captain, the rain just keeps on pouring, isn't it. I'll go fetch us an umbrella. Eh? "What kind of umbrella does Maruyu likes", you asked? Hmm... Ah! Yamato's umbrella! It's showy; Maruyu love those! |RainySeason2016_Note = Shown in Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! |Fall2016 = 秋ですね。……隊長、それは？ 枯れ葉を集めて……あっ、焼き芋ですね！ まるゆ、了解です。さつまいも、モグラ輸送で持ってきますね。 |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_EN = It's autumn. ....Sir, what is that? Collecting dried leaves... Ah, baked sweet potatoes! Maruyu, understands. I'll bring sweet potatoes through the mole run. |Sanma2016 = 何やら艦隊が忙しそう。灯りをいっぱいつけて、北方の海域に出ていく。木曾さん、あれって……ふむふむ、あ、なるほど、そうだったんですね。 |Sanma2016_Clip = |Christmas2016 = 隊長、この鶏肉、おいしいです。カレーにしてもおいしそうです。あ、さすがにクリスマスにカレーはダメですよね？ …え、いい！？ じゃあまるゆカレー、作ってきます！ |Christmas2016_Clip = |Christmas2016_EN = Sir, this poultry is delicious. It would be good in some curry as well. Ah, I guess curry on Christmas would not work right? Eh, it's alright!? Then I'll go make my Maruyu curry! |FourthAnniversary2017 = 隊長四周年だそうで。本当におめでとうございます!まるゆもまるっとうれしいです！まるゆずっとずっとがんばりますね。 |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = It's the 4th anniversary, Sir. Congratulations. I'm full of happiness! I'll always be doing my best. }} Character Appearance * As a character, she has parted short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white school swimsuit with a red encircled "yu" painted on her chest as well as a diving mask. Carries a transport container in left hand. Personality * Much like her fellow IJA shipgirl, Maruyu is poorly-adjusted to life at the naval base, which reflects in her hourlies and various other spoken lines. However, she shows fear rather than curiosity, as she's afraid she'll never be able to make friends with the others, even though as hourlies progress, she manages to make some, in the end. * Nonetheless, she is a hardworking girl who wants to prove everybody (but especially the Admiral) that she can be of use on the battlefield, despite her cripplingly low statistics. * Refers to the Admiral as 隊長 (Taichō / Captain). * Maruyu mentions Kiso a few times in her lines because of a minor incident with the real-life Kiso questioning a Maruyu's ability to submerge. This has ascended in fiction where Maruyu sees Kiso as an older sister figure. Notes *When used as modernization material, Maruyu can increase Luck stat by 1.2, while Maruyu Kai increases Luck by 1.6. Result will be rounded down after adding random number below 1. You can still increase a maxed-out ship's luck through modernization. *You should use more than one ship to take advantage of the decimals. The best possible outcome is to use 5 Maruyu Kai, so the result will be a +8 to Luck with no possibility of failure. For more info, see Modernization#Luck. *Lowest consumption, and lowest hp in the game. Unremodeled form only consumes 5 ammo (remodeled at 10 ammo). This makes her very useful for expeditions. This also makes her very efficient as a tank for farming maps like 3-2A. *While she is generally useless in battle, she can often be the difference in a victory for difficult maps due to her ability to take shots meant for other subs, as well as having extra ships factoring positively when calculating victory/defeat results ratios that yield B vs C rank. Trivia *She is a very unique submarine because she was designed and operated by the Imperial Japanese Army. *She calls herself Maruyu. This comes from the circle "〇", which is read as "Maru", and the hiragana character "ゆ" which is read as "yu"(the first Japanese character for the word transport vehicle, her official classification). Also, the character ゆ inside the character 〇 resembles a fish in a fishbowl, fitting for a sub. *Adds luck when used as a material in modernization. The Kai version will add more luck. *She is the first ship in the game being a 艇 (Tei) instead of 艦 (Kan). *She is the first kanmusu in the game that represents a ship class instead of a single vessel. The formal name of these vessels is Type 3 submergence transport vehicle. Originally 400 were planned to be constructed, but ultimately, 38 of them were completed. Of these 38, 5 were lost during the war, and the surviving 33 subs were retired after the war's conclusion and were most likely scrapped. *She is the vessel with least displacement implemented into the game, and her length is just 47% longer than Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat or 80% longer than Type A Kouhyouteki. So far, the second smallest implemented submarine in the game, U-511/Ro-500, is double Maruyu's length and triple Maruyu's displacement. *The freight tube carried by Maruyu in illustrations is in real life a tube-shaped powerless submarine designed by Imperial Japan Navy, and is dragged by other submarine, but never used by Maruyu in history due to it being an invention by Navy instead of Army and Maruyu is too small. The larger tube would be as long as a Maruyu. Category:IJA Vessels Category:World War II Survivors